In control system theory and practice it is of interest to provide as good control as possible in terms of providing as small error as possible with respect to both input command and external disturbance. As ultimate control should result in a zero error in both transient and steady state. Furthermore, the control algorithm should ultimately provide for an adaptive/self-tuning control system operation because the parameters of the system under the control may in general change, as it often happens in practice. Clearly, none of the presently known control techniques and/or algorithm provide for such an ultimate control and in such an ultimate manner except the synthesis methods described in the U.S. patents of these two same inventors which provide some of the ideal properties described above for some classes of the systems under the control. The referred U.S. patents are U.S. Pat. No. 4,885,674 of December 1989 ("Synthesis of Load-Independent Switch-Mode Power Converters"), U.S. Pat. No. 4,967,134 of October 1990 ("Synthesis of Load-Independent AC Drive Systems"), U.S. Pat. No. 4,973,174 of November 1990 ("Parameter-Free Synthesis of Zero-Impedance Converter"), U.S. Pat. No. 4,980,620 of December 1990 ("Current-Free Synthesis of Parameter-Free Zero-Impedance Converter"), U.S. Pat. No. 4,990,001 of February 1991 ("Synthesis of Drive Systems of Infinite Disturbance Rejection Ratio and Zero-Dynamics/Instantaneous Response"), U.S. Pat. No. 5,001,770 of March 1991 ("Synthesis of Improved Zero-Impedance Converter"), U.S. Pat. No. 5,013,998 of May 1991 ("Synthesis of Zero-Impedance Converter"), U.S. Pat. No. 5,020,125 of May 1991 ("Synthesis of Load-Impedance DC Drive System"), U.S. Pat. No. 5,019,958 of May 1991 ("Generalized Synthesis of Control Systems of Zero-Order/Instantaneous Response and Infinite Disturbance Rejection Ratio"), and U.S. Pat. No. 5,034,872 of July 1991 ("Current-Free Synthesis of Improved Parameter-Free Zero-Impedance Converter"). While the U.S. Pat. No. 5,019,958 above describes a generalized synthesis method based on a state-space approach, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,885,674, 4,967,134, 4,973,174, 4,990,001, 5,001,770, 5,013,998, and 5,020,125 describe synthesis methods based on algorithms incorporating both current feedback loop and voltage feedback loops, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,980,620 and 5,034,872 describe synthesis methods based on algorithms using three voltage feedback loops.